


More Than Meets The Eye

by bby_bxrnes



Category: Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Car Trouble, Cigarettes, F/M, Protective Bucky Barnes, Punk Bucky Barnes, Winifred Barnes Is A Good Mom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 19:07:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17689172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bby_bxrnes/pseuds/bby_bxrnes
Summary: Bucky Barnes is the stereotypical bad boy of the school, always smoking cigarettes and skipping class. One fateful night, you learn there’s so much more to him beneath the rough exterior.





	More Than Meets The Eye

You knew it was a fruitless effort to run, you were already late, but you hoped in the back of your mind that your teacher would let it slide if you were less late. You threw the school door open just as the final bell rang, your footsteps echoing down the empty hallway as you rushed to your homeroom class. 

You were out of breath and probably looked slightly deranged when you pulled the classroom door open, all eyes falling on you. “Miss Y/L/N, nice of you to join us. Speak with me after class.” Mr. Vega said without looking away from where he was writing on the board. You flushed red and quickly took your seat, avoiding eye contact with anyone else. 

Speaking with Mr. Vega after class was usually not a good thing. 

The entire class, you felt someone’s eyes on you, making you shift uncomfortably in your chair. You scanned the room before making eye contact with James ‘Bucky’ Barnes, the self-proclaimed ‘bad boy’. He was lounging in his chair, slouched low, chewing on a toothpick, blue eyes locked on you. He smirked at you when you caught him staring, making you roll your eyes and look away. 

You did your best to ignore the butterflies churning in your stomach, it was stupid, your little crush on him. He was an absolute pain in the ass and he pestered you constantly, though you secretly loved the attention. When the bell finally rang, everyone rushed out, leaving you to slowly trudge to Mr. Vega’s desk where he sat looking disappointed. 

“This is the third day this week you’ve been late. I have to give you detention. Don’t let it happen again.” he said before waving his hand to dismiss you. You nodded and walked out, finding Bucky leaning against the wall outside the class, supposedly waiting for you. 

“So what did the teach want?” he asked, pushing off the wall and walking in step with you. “I got detention.” you muttered, rolling your eyes when he laughed loudly. 

“That’s why you’re so sullen? That’s nothing. I have detention like every day.” he laughed, throwing his arm around you and violently pulling you into his side. Your body buzzed with your close proximity, so you shoved him back away, feeling your face heat up with embarrassment. 

You saw a flash of hurt cross his face but he quickly schooled it into a hearty laugh. “Anyways, I’ll see you in detention.” you mumbled, starting to walk away from him. “See ya jailbird!” he called after you, making you smile and laugh once your back was turned to him. 

The day dragged on as usual, classes boring you half to death, but when you heard the final bell ring, your heart leapt in your chest knowing that you’d be spending the next hour and a half with Bucky Barnes. You made your way to Mr. Vega’s classroom where detention was held, stomach filling with butterflies when you caught Bucky’s eyes walking into the class ahead of you. 

He gave you a quick wink before striding in, leather boots clunking against the tiled floor. You followed quickly after him and settled a few desks away from him, wanting to have some peace and quiet in order to work on homework. 

Bucky did not take well to this, quickly moving to sit directly next to you, smirking at your slightly annoyed face. “What’s wrong, dollface? Am I doing something wrong?” he asked, taunting you. “No.” you muttered, hiding your now flushed face behind your hair from his new nickname for you. 

“No talking, just do some homework. I don’t care just don’t be loud.” The hall monitor said, sitting on Mr. Vega’s desk and tapping away at his phone. You pointedly ignored Bucky’s attempts to get your attention, taking your laptop out and starting on your essay for English. 

“Psssst.” he said loudly, starting to poke your shoulder. You composed yourself and continued ignoring him, hoping that if you didn’t react. “Hey, Y/N. Pssst.” he mumbled, making you look up and glare at his smiling face. 

“What?” you hissed under your breath, giving up on your attempt to ignore him. “No talking.” hall monitor snapped, looking at you pointedly. You looked at him exasperatedly, gesturing to Bucky who was laughing loudly. The man just rolled his eyes and went back to doing whatever on his phone. 

This time you went longer before Bucky pestered you enough to make you snap, an amused smile still plastered on his face. “Leave me alone, Barnes. Some of us are actually trying to do some work.” You snapped quietly, eyeing the monitor at the front. He just laughed and held his hands up in surrender and went back to gnawing on his toothpick. 

You continued typing, only taking a break when a piece of paper was slipped onto your keyboard. You looked over at Bucky who seemed to be pointedly not looking, whistling some familiar tune. You looked back down at the paper on which was scrawled “Are you an iceberg? Cause I’m the Titanic and I want to go down on you ;) Call me - (xxx)-xxx-xxxx”. 

You scoffed at the pickup line, rolling your eyes at the skip in your heartbeat. You didn’t say anything, just silently slipped the paper into your bag for later. Finally, the hour and a half is up and you quickly packed away your laptop, slinging your bag over your shoulder and hauling ass out of the school, dead set on going home. 

“Y/N, wait up.” Bucky called to you, running down the hall to catch up to you. “Yes?” you asked, feigning annoyance. 

“Can I count on you calling me?” he asked, winking at you. “In your dreams, Barnes.” you muttered, mentally smacking yourself at your harsh tone. He didn’t seem to take it to heart though, as he quickly replied “Oh I will be seeing you in my dreams, dollface.” 

You felt your face heat up at his flirting, looking away when he laughed and winked at you. Your phone began to ring and you mentally thanked whoever it was for helping you escape the awkward situation. You excused yourself quickly and answered, “Hello?” 

“Dude, are you coming to the party tonight?” your best friend, Wanda’s voice came through the speaker. “Yeah, I just got out of detention, I’m going home to get changed now.” you said, walking quickly away from the school, missing the sullen expression on Bucky’s face. 

“I’ll text you the address.” she said before hanging up just in time for you to arrive at your car. You went home and started to go through your routine, unpacking your bag. When you pulled the slip of paper with Bucky’s phone number on it, you looked at it for a moment before pulling your phone out and entering his information into your contact list. 

You set your phone down and began to get ready for the party, taking a quick shower and tying your hair up while you got dressed in a pair of light wash ripped skinny jeans, a white low-cut crop top, a red flannel and a pair of heeled boots. You quickly applied your makeup, a light layer of foundation and minimal eyeshadow, then a small wing of eyeliner. 

Once you finished your makeup, you took your hair down and began to blow dry it until it was mostly dry. You decided to let it air dry the rest of the way, or else you’d end up being late. It was already dark out as you called out to your mom that you’d be back late. 

You put the address for the party into your navigator and started the long drive. You were about halfway to the house when your car began to sputter and whine, causing you to pull off to the side of the road and panic slightly. You groaned and tried to start the car several times, but the car refused to even idle. 

You gave up on trying to start it and turned off your navigation program, then pulled up your best friend’s contact and pressed ‘call’. The line rung and rung, no one ever answering. Just your luck, Wanda had turned her phone off already. 

Next, you tried your mother, but she was already asleep and didn’t answer either. You began to go through the rest of your contact list, but everyone was either busy or didn’t answer. Your thumb hovered over the last name in your list that you hadn’t tried to contact yet, Bucky Barnes. 

“Fuck it.” you mumbled under your breath and pressed ‘call’. “Hello?” his voice answered gruffly. 

“Hey, uh, it’s Y/N. From school.” you breathed, feeling embarrassed. “Well, I must be dreaming. What’s up dollface?” he said, suddenly sounding more chipper. 

“Uh, I know it’s a lot to ask, but nobody else can come to get me and I’m stranded on the side of the road and I can’t afford a tow truck.” you said, sounding a bit desperate. “I’m your last resort? I’m hurt, doll. Where are you?” he joked, but you could hear him moving around on his end. 

“On the side of highway nine, just past the old barn.” you answered, looking out your window. “Stay there, I’ll be there in a few.” he said and you could hear his car start through the phone. 

“Thank you so much.” you breathed before he mumbled “No problem” and hung up. You sat in silence for what felt like forever, then climbed out of your car as you heard a car approaching. Bucky’s beat up Toyota 4Runner pulled up behind your car and he jumped out, walking over to you. 

“You should’ve waited in the car till you knew it was me, doll. What if it was someone else? You could’ve gotten hurt.” he sighed, looking genuinely concerned. “‘M sorry, Bucky.” you mumbled, looking at the ground. 

“It’s alright, doll. Come sit in my truck while I call my uncle, he’s got a tow service and wouldn’t mind towing your car.” he said, wrapping his arm around your shoulder and walking you over to his car and opening the door for you. “Why so gentlemanly all of a sudden, Barnes?” you asked when he had finished on the phone. 

“I’m not sure I know what you mean.” he says, rolling down his window and pulling out his pack of cigarettes. “I’m used to the nicknames but you’re acting different. You were actually concerned about my safety and you opened the door for me. You came and picked me up at the drop of a hat when even my best friend couldn’t even bother to answer her phone. It’s just different from how you normally are.” you said, watching him intently as he slid a cigarette between his lips and lit it, taking a small drag before blowing the smoke out the window. 

He gave a dry laugh before looking over at you. “You don’t get it.” he shook his head and laughed once again. “Get what?” you asked, eyes still locked on him. 

“You know when you’re little, and they tell you that when a boy constantly bugs you and teases you that he really likes you?” he said, taking another drag from his cigarette, still not looking at you. Suddenly you put it all together and the realization hits you like a ton of bricks. 

“You like me?” you managed to ask after a few moments. “Yeah. Thought I was pretty obvious.” he mumbled, still not looking at you. You just sat in silence as you processed this new information. 

“It’s okay if you don’t like me like that, I thought maybe you did, but I guess I’m not as good at reading people as I thought I was. I’m sorry for being rude sometimes, I just don’t know how to handle my feelings.” he muttered, flicking the ash from the cig out the window, then taking another long drag. 

“I like you. I really do and I have for a while but I just get so flustered around you and then I say stupid things that sound mean and I’m sorry if I made you think that I don’t like you.” you rambled, now looking down at your hands that were clasped nervously in your lap. You jumped slightly when he tipped your head up, having gotten rid of the cigarette. 

“You really like me?” he asked you, eyes searching yours. “I do.” you responded, getting lost in his blue eyes despite the darkness surrounding you. 

“I’d kiss you if I hadn’t just finished a cigarette.” he laughed, a genuine smile taking over his face instead of his usual smirk. You just smiled and leaned over to press your lips against his. 

He was surprised by your forwardness, but he happily kissed you back, hands cupping your face as yours locked around his neck. Your moment was soon interrupted by a horn honking and the two of you broke apart to see a tow truck backing up towards your car. “That’ll be my uncle. I’ll be right back dollface.” he winked before opening his door. 

“Hey, Buck?” you called, making him stop and turn to you. “You’ll need these.” you laughed, tossing him your keys through the window. He laughed and caught them easily, walking over to the man who was now climbing out of the truck. They talked for a moment and Bucky helped him hook up the car before jogging back to where you sat in his truck and climbing in. 

“He’s gonna tow it back to his shop and see if he can’t fix it up for you. I was wondering if you’d like to come by my place for dinner for a little bit, then I can take you home?” he asked, glancing over to you. “That sounds awesome, tell your uncle I say thank you a million times over.” you sighed, smiling when Bucky did as well. 

“Perfect.” he said, winking at you before starting the car and starting the drive back to his house. You eyed his hand that rested on the center console between you, seemingly inviting you to hold it, so you did. You slowly intertwined your fingers with his, another bright smile lighting up his face, making butterflies erupt in your stomach. 

The ride to his house was quiet, but not uncomfortably so, the both of you stealing glances at each other when the other wasn’t looking. “So, just a little forewarning, my ma can be a bit intense.” he said after pulling into his driveway. “Am I coming over as a friend, or…” you trailed off, not knowing how to finish your statement. 

“Well, I suppose I should properly ask you to be my girl.” he smirked, the confident Bucky you were used to returning. “Of course I’ll be your girl.” you laughed, cheeks starting to hurt with how much you were smiling. He just grinned at you and shut the car off, climbing out and running around the car and opening the door for you, offering a hand to help you out and never letting go of your hand as he led you to the front door. 

“Here we go.” he breathed, smiling crookedly at you before turning the knob and pulling you inside. “Ma, I’m back!” he called and you heard a small clang from the kitchen before a short woman came bustling out, wiping her hands on a dish towel. “James Buchanan Barnes, you worried me, where’d you go all in a hurry like that?” she scolded, not even noticing you in her tunnel vision of scolding her son. 

“Ma, this is Y/N. Her car broke down and I wanted to make sure she was safe. I’m sorry I ran off.” he sighed, leaning down to press a swift kiss to her cheek to make up for it, before pulling you into his side, a hand resting on your hip. “Oh, hello dear.” she smiled, sticking her hand out to you for you to shake. 

“I’m Winnifred, but you can call me Winnie, or mom, whichever you prefer.” she giggled at your blush, making Bucky groan and shake his head. “Ma, we just started dating, don’t scare her off please.” he laughed, but you could see the twinkle in his eye. 

“Thank you, Winnie.” you smiled, making sure Bucky knew that she hadn’t deterred you. “Anyways, I hope you like lasagna!” she exclaimed, turning and walking back into the kitchen, you and Bucky following closely. 

“That sounds wonderful.” you sighed, taking a seat at the kitchen island next to Bucky. You listened to Bucky’s mom talk, laughed as she did her best to embarrass her son with some stories from when he was a kid. 

“Maaa.” he groaned for the 10th time in the hour, an adorable blush creeping up his neck when she mentioned how difficult he used to be. “I’m not sure much has changed, he’s still a pain in the ass.” you teased, nudging his shoulder with yours. 

“You love it.” he teased, sticking his tongue out at you. “I do.” you sighed, leaning your head on his shoulder. Soon dinner was done and the three of you were seated at the table, Bucky and you sitting next to each other and Winnie was across from you two. You ate in companionable silence, the only sounds were the noises the silverware made as it clinked against the plates. 

“I’ll be right back, doll. Bathroom break.” Bucky said when he was done eating, getting up and walking out of the kitchen after pressing a kiss to the top of your head, you watching him go the whole time. 

“He really likes you, and I can tell you really like him.” Winnie said when Bucky was for sure out of earshot. “Yeah, I’m glad him and I finally figured it out.” you sighed, looking up where his mother watched you with kind eyes. 

“You’re good for him, I can tell already. I haven’t seen him smile like that since before his father died.” she said, a flash of grief passing through her eyes. 

“I’m sorry for your loss. I hope I can continue to make him happy.” you smiled, and Winnie rested her hand over yours. “You take care of my son, okay?” she smiled at you, and you nodded. 

“I will.” you answered, just as Bucky returned. “Will what?” he asked, looking suspiciously between the two of you. 

“Oh nothing, dear.” she waved dismissively, making Bucky narrow his eyes but still offer his hand out to you. “C’mon, doll, I’ll take you home.” he smiled, you returned the smile and placed your hand in his outstretched one. 

“Thank you so much for dinner, Winnie, I’m sure I’ll be back soon.” you thanked her, returning her hug when she walked around the table to see you off. “I’ll be looking forward to it. James, don’t take too long, alright?” she smiled before starting to take the dirtied dishes to the sink. 

“Yes, ma.” he sighed, rolling his eyes affectionately. He escorted you back out to his car, helping you in once again before climbing in himself and starting up his car. He followed your directions back to your place, your hands locked together once more. He walked you to the door when you arrived, turning to you and looking at you with a soft smile. 

“Goodnight, sugar.” he murmured. “Goodnight, Buck.” you sighed, looking up into his eyes. 

“Fuck being a gentleman.” he mumbled before pushing you gently against the door and pressing his lips to yours, hands sealed on your hips. Your arms wrapped around his neck, fingers playing with the short hairs at the base of his neck as you kissed him passionately back. You both had to come up for air after a few moments, your foreheads still touching as you looked into each other’s eyes and smiled, chests still heaving slightly. 

“Goodnight, Buck. I’ll text you later.” you said, pressing a quick peck to his lips and hugging him tightly. “Goodnight, dollface.” he whispered, allowing you to slip out of his grasp and inside your house, but only after one last kiss. 

You leaned against the back of the door exactly like they did in the cheesy teenage romance movies, smiling like an idiot and ghosting your fingers over your lips where you swore you could still feel his lips against yours. 

As you ascended the stairs, you mumbled to yourself “What a night.” And what a night it was.


End file.
